SpongeBob - Fanseite Wiki
besonders an dieser wikia-Seite ist, dass statt Re-uploads hingegen die Bilder bloss als Link mit möglichst-genauer Quellenangabe gelistet sind. denn ich als Seitengründer fände diese Methode einfacher, um den / die tatsächliche(n) Fotograf(in) / Videoaufzeichner(in) zu finden und zu nennen. denn auf diese Weise ist zwar mehr Text zu lesen und auf Links zu klicken (anstatt direkt das Bild zu sehen) und auch auf die Aktualität des Beitrages wäre Ausschau zu halten ...dennoch wirkt es auf mich aussergewöhnlicher vom Stil und ich plane es deshalb so umzusetzen :-) bei den externen Links geht es mir vorallem um die gezeigten Bilder und vermehrt nur die detail-getreueren Räume und Inhalte zu zeigen, auch könnte die Sprache auf besagten Seite eine andere als deutsch sein. Veröffentlichungsdaten der einzelnen Staffeln erste Staffel 01.05.1999 bis 08.04.2000 (USA) 23.08.2002 bis 20.09.2002 (Deutschland) zweite Staffel 26.10.2000 bis 26.07.2003 (USA) 21.09.2002 bis 06.12.2002 (Deutschland) dritte Staffel 05.10.2001 bis 11.10.2004 (USA) 01.09.2003 bis 26.09.2003 (Deutschland) vierte Staffel 06.05.2005 bis 24.07.2007 (USA) 22.01.2006 bis 21.06.2007 (Deutschland) fünfte Staffel 19.02.2007 bis 19.07.2009 (USA) 17.05.2007 bis 19.07.2009 (Deutschland) sechste Staffel 03.03.2008 bis 05.07.2010 (USA) 30.04.2008 bis 13.11.2010 (Deutschland) siebente Staffel 19.07.2009 bis 11.06.2011 (USA) 13.03.2010 bis 20.08.2011 (Deutschland) achte Staffel 26.03.2011 bis 23.11.2012 (USA) 15.11.2011 bis 04.10.2014 (Deutschland) neunte Staffel 21.07.2012 bis 20.02.2017 (USA) 27.10.2013 bis 20.03.2017 (Deutschland) zehnte Staffel 15.10.2016 bis 03.07.2017 (USA) wurde in Deutschland noch nicht veröffentlicht. elfte Staffel 24.06.2017 bis ??.??.???? (USA) wurde in Deutschland noch nicht veröffentlicht. zwölfte Staffel wurde bisher weder in den USA, noch in Deutschland veröffentlicht. Kurzepisoden, Filme & Spiele erster Film: 19.11.2004 (USA) und 23.12.2004 (Deutschland) veröffentlicht. zweiter Film: 06.02.2015 (USA) und 19.02.2015 (Deutschland) veröffentlicht. dritter Film: ??.??.2019 (USA) und ??.??.???? (Deutschland) in Planung. 2 Kurz-Episoden: 30.06.2005 bis 12.11.2011 (USA) veröffentlicht. und die geplanten und erhältlichen Spiele werden hier später erwähnt Episodentitel der einzelnen Staffeln Episodentitel der 01. Staffel Aushilfe gesucht Meeresbodenpflege Experten Seifenblasen Der Riss in der Hose Quallenfischer Plankton! Freunde und Nachbarn Prüfungsangst Pizza Heimservice Heimat, süsse Ananas Superhelden im Ruhestand Gedächtnisverlust Die Aufsichtsperson Disco-Quallen Sandys Rakete Quietschende Schuhe Zurück zur Natur Im Gegenteil Kulturschock F.U.N. Aufgeblasen Die Wachsfigur Tanz' den Schwamm Mitarbeiter des Monats Das grosse Gruseln Zur Schnecke gemacht Die Zeitmaschine Karatefieber Nur geträumt Der Blubber Das Valentinsgeschenk Ein kleines Stück Papier Die Schatzsuche Bus verpasst Texas Energisch Aprilscherze Ein göttlicher Burger Am Haken Rückkehr der Superhelden Episodentitel der 02. Staffel Hey, dein Schuh ist offen Der Stellvertreter Mundgeruch Die Kuschel-Krabbe Dick, rosa und dumm Bernhard Blase Die Kuchen-Bombe Der Doppelgänger Wurmi Eine gute Idee Das Tentakel-Paradies Bis zur Erschöpfung Ganoven Weihnachten Unter Wasser Ein harter Winter Allein gelassen Der Schrecken der Strasse Der Fan Heldenhafte Urlaubsvertreter Eichhörnchen-Witze Zu Wasser und zu Land Rauchende Erdnüsse Geisterfahrer Die Wanne ist voll Willkommen im Abfalleimer Punkt, Punkt, Komma, Strich... Die Geheimschachtel Hör' mal, wer da spielt Nachtschicht Krosse Liebe Der Aufsatz Einer ist immer der Dumme Unaussprechlich Das Meisterwerk Jäger und Gejagte Der grosse Tag Thaddäus streikt Sandy, SpongeBob und der Wurm Episodentitel der 03. Staffel Chef werden ist nicht schwer... Bademeister SpongeBob Club SpongeBob Die Seepferdeflüsterer Der Schlägertyp Nur einen Bissen Besuch vom Gesundheitsamt Der Film im Kopf Der Schrumpf-Tag Gefängnisstrafe Die Schneeballschlacht Trödel Der Fernsehstar Schonungslos ausgenutzt Harte Jungs Der stinkreiche Schnösel Roboter Krabs Eltern werden ist nicht schwer... Anstreicher Das Ausbildungsvideo SpongeBobs Hausparty Verkaufsgenies Blaubarschbube rebelliert Der neue Mitschüler Moby Muschel SpongeBob in der Steinzeit Das grosse Schneckenrennen Einmal wieder jung sein Geizig bleibt geizig Unfallschäden Sommeranfang Helden beim Zelten Namenlos Planktons Verwandtschaft Der fliegende Schwamm Der Quatschtüten-Würger Die Geister von Bikini Bottom Episodentitel der 04. Staffel Die Angst vor dem Krabbenburger Harte Schale, weicher Kern Die verlorene Matratze Krabs gegen Plankton Haben Sie diese Schnecke gesehen? Der Geschicklichkeitskran Gute Nachbarn Ausverkauf Kaputt gelacht Der edle Ritter Wo die Liebe hinfällt Meerjungfraumann und Blaubarschbube: Der Film Patrick SchlauKopf Thaddäus TentakelKopf Dem Hotelier ist nichts zu schwer Mrs. Puff, Sie sind gefeuert Geisterstunde Schimpansen ahoi Der sechzehnte Geburtstag Der König des Karate Alles, was glitzert Wünsch dir was! Ein neues Leben Schneckenwahnsinn Zwangsurlaub Perücken-Panik Die fanthaddäuistische Reise Patricia Das Ding Hokuspokus Eine Träne im Schlagloch Königlicher Quatsch Wilde Jungs Beste Fr-einde Der Quallenfischernetzdieb Mini-Thaddäus Der allerschönste Tag Gummilein Episodentitel der 05. Staffel Freund oder Verräter? Der allererste Burgerbrater Das Nachtlicht Aufstehen! Warten Juckreiz Spionagekumpel Boots-Weisheiten Was geht Sie das an! Krosses neues Heim Krabs auf Eis Bist du bereit? Schöner neuer Abfalleimer Burgina Ein ganz neuer Tintenfisch Geld quatscht mit der Welt SpongeBob gegen den Burger-Aparillo So ein Krampf Der Krosse Schwamm Ein Song für Patrick Ein Floh im Fell Donut der Schande Der Schmutzfleck Das Gaga-Gas Le grosse Tausch SpongeBobs atlantisches Abenteuer Foto-Tag Patrick zahlt nicht Cousin des Grauens Lügen haben blaue Augen SpongeBob gegen Meerjungfrauenmann Auf in den Sommerknast Fressen oder gefressen werden Die Pest von Wildwest 20000 Burger unter dem Meer Die Schlacht von Bikini Bottom WasBob WoKopf? - SpongeBob verzweifelt gesucht Fluch der Schönheit Die SteinBobs Burger braten verboten Stanley S. Schwammkopf Episodentitel der 06. Staffel Schicker wohnen Krabbenburger Blues Ohne einen Penny Das Bootskundemuseum Spongikus Sinfonie in Artz-Dur Normal ist das nicht Verschwunden Der Splitter Flötentöne Leben wie Larry Sonnengebleicht Thaddäus, der Riese Eine Nase für Patrick SpongeBob ermittelt Planktons Stammkunde Bootsbrüder Schlagzeilenschinder Die Pyjama-Party Der glänzende Gary Die Welle zurück Neureich Chorknaben Die Krossen Knochenbrecher Die Karte Liebe Wikinger Schulschwänzer Piratenopa Die Kopffüssler-Loge Besuch von Thaddäus Quadrathose oder nicht sein Imitatoren Professor Thaddäus Wurmwelpen Schrott-Roboter Chef vom Dienst Überbucht Der hutlose Patrick Spielzeuggeschäft des Grauens Sandburgen im Sand Gary allein ohne Haus Abfalleimer DeLuxe Maxi Einzeller Jubiläum Eiskalt erwischt Ananas-Koller Die Abfallgrotte Der 5000. Geburtstag Episodentitel der 07. Staffel Tentakel TV Ich ♥ Tanzen Der Wachstumtsschub In die Mangel genommen Der Einzeller im Eichhörnchenpelz Angezapft Schmierige Schlacht Ein Schwamm will nach oben Denkmalsch(m)utz Spielkamerad des Grauens Deins, meins und meins Knickerige Knauserkrabben Geistifiziert Der spinnt, der Spind Rettet die Quallenfelder Früher war Früher früher Der Böse-Jungs-Club für Superschurken Ein Tag ohne Tränen Der Sommerjob Plankton in Panik Schneckenliebe Mit dem Essen spielt man nicht Rodeo in Texas Die Uromama Für eine Handvoll Kleingeld Monsterbesuch in Bikini Bottom Willkommen im Bikini-Bottom-Dreieck Der Fluch des Banns Kein Meer mehr Hinterdeichler Sponge-Kan Das grosse Zugabenteuer Untergraben Das Karate-Genie Nach uns die Nachwelt Thaddäus im Tiki-Land Die kratzbürstige Seite Der Ohrwurm Versteck und Irrtum Schneckenhaus-Schummeleien Kunst und Krabbe Verschleimt und verschlungen Von Tuten und Schwamm keine Ahnung Im Fingerling der Liebe Krosse Dogs Das Wrack der Mauna Loa Quallenfischendes Seifenblasenbläserpack Ein Tintenfisch zum Verlieben Geschwister des Grauens Die Chemie stimmt Episodentitel der 08. Staffel Verunfallt Schwabbelburger Autoschalter Heisse Reifen Sportsfeinde Andenken Unter Null unter Wasser Gereifte Persönlichkeiten Das Referat Tintenfisch süss-sauer Der Kullerkünstler Einmal Chaos und zurück Hotel mit einem Seestern Zweite Flitterwochen Der Schwamm im Mond Mr. Krabs macht Ferien Geisterdeppen Meerjungfraumann: Wie alles anfing Abgrundguter Plankton Schneckensitter Patrick Der Hüter der Baumkuppel Ein Abend mit Kiemi G. Verschärfte Bläschen Der Weg des Schwamms Die Krabulette, die Bikini Bottom frass Seifig und durchtrieben Auf Abstand Fiaskos Fiasko Allerhöchstes Glück Planet der Quallen Gratis-Übel Schlimmer wohnen Karen 2.0 Schlaflos Ausdruckslos Handschuhwelt ade Die Thaddäitis Verpufft Schneckerlis Verzehrpflicht vor Ort SpongeBobs Weihnachten Zwei knallharte Halunken Abfall-Frikassee Krosse Werbung Revierkampf Hallo Bikini Bottom Episodentitel der 09. Staffel Extrem angespuckt Eichhörnchen-Rekorde Patrick-Man! Ball oder Bob? Lizenz zum Mixen Thaddi Baby Kleines geheimes Buch Denk nur an die Strasse Schmutz, wo ist dein Stachel Sei nicht der Rache Diener Knastbrüder Der Grillgutflüsterer Es kam aus der Goo-Lagune Eine Nacht im Safe Planktons Haustier Angler der Angst Seance mit Sosse Kenny der Kater Angst essen Schwamm auf Vom Grill verjagt Die Abkürzung Fahrschule Krabs Thaddäus plus eins Manager Patrick Das Firmenpicknick Seemannsgarn SpongeBobs Schneckenheim Burgermeister Patrick Patrick! Das Spiel Durchs Klo gespült SpongeBob Langhose Fitness-Freaks Das Experiment Die Geld-Heirat Mall-Mädchen Perla Zwei Daumen nach unten Verbrecher aus Mitgliedschaft SpongeBob Kopiekopf Sold! Lame and Fortune Sandy’s Nutmare Episodentitel der 10. Staffel Wirbelhirn Meerjungfraukopf Hausallergie SpongeBob wird ärztlich Imitations-Irrsinn Verwurmt Wer schläft, verliert Krosses Catering SpongeBobs Bude Plankton fliegt raus Die Lebensversicherung Blasenboote Plankton im Ruhestand Dreizack-Ärger WinzBob Kleinkopf Sport?!? Flucht vor dem Fahrer Fundsachen Patricks Coupon Kunst und Kohle und zwei weitere Episoden werden erst übersetzt. Episodentitel der 11. Staffel (ist erst während der Entstehung) Episodentitel der 12. Staffel (ist erst während der Entstehung) SpongeBob's Ananas - Haus zu Bilder der Innenansicht des Wohnbereiches der erweiterten Innenansicht Gebäude von Bikini Bottom auf 3dimentionaler Ebene als Beitrag weitere Bilder SpongeBob's Ananas-Haus Patrick's Stein-Haus Thaddäus' Osterinsel Tiki-Haus Sandy's Glasbehausung Beste-Freunde-Für-Immer Ring die Krosse Krabbe von aussen einen Teil der Innen-Einrichtung Mr. Krab's Büro seines Restaurants die Box aus der Episode "Der Film Im Kopf" SpongeBob's Ananas-Haus in Punta Cana der ursprüngliche Beitrag von Lyla Gleason vom 06.09.2016 mit der Aussenansicht des Hotels eröffnet wurde das Hotel am 15.05.2016 in der Dominikanischen Republic am Uvero Alta Strand mit 208 Suiten, 1.500qft (139.35qm) innen, gesamt 2.292qft (212.9268qm) und 2 Schlafräume mit 3 Badezimmer. es kostet es pro Nacht 3.800 Dollar für bis zu 4 Erwachsene mit 2 Kinder, mit einem 24-Stunden Zimmerservice und deinem persönlichen Pool inkludiert. 26.09.2016 als Beitrag des Users Slamchica 22.09.2016 als Beitrag des Users Raisa Bruner 25.05.2016 als Beitrag des Users MANDY CHOMAT ??.??.???? als Beitrag des Users In The News 19.08.2016 als Beitrag des Users Scarlet 10.08.2016 als Beitrag des Users Allison Waken 09.08.2016 als Beitrag des Users admin 13.04.2016 als Beitrag des Users Gay Nagle Myers die Innenansicht der Eingangsbereich der Schlafbereich der Wohnbereich sein Fernseher und Gary ein Video über das Hotel allgemein weitere Bilder Bild_1 Bild_2 Bild_3 Bild_4 Bild_5 Bild_6 Bild_7 der "Salta3Burger" (in Ramallah, Palästina) 17.07.2014 das Restaurant sollte "in Kürze" eröffnet werden, am 22.07.2014 war zwar eine Eröffnung, jedoch verhinderte der TV-Sender das Projekt. 28.06.2014 als Beitrag des Users Caroline Westbrook 21.07.2014 als Beitrag des Users Rachel Zarrell 21.07.2014 als Beitrag des Users "Kimberly Nordyke" 22.07.2014 als Beitrag des Users ELIZABETH FREDA 22.07.2014 als Beitrag des Users Soraya Nadia McDonald 22.07.2014 als Beitrag des Users Brian Heater 24.07.2014 als Beitrag des Users Babs 15.08.2014 als Beitrag des Users Morgan 20.11.2015 als Beitrag des Users Aisyah Nurrahmah 30.01.2016 als Beitrag des Users Christopher Spata 22.02.2016 als Beitrag des Users Tamara Hhardingham-Gill Bilder dieses Restaurants Bild_1 Bild_2 Bild_3 Bild_4 Bild_5 Bild_6 Bild_7 Bild_8 Bild_9 Bild_10 Bild_11 Bild_12 Bild_13 Bild_14 Bild_15 Bild_16 SpongeBob's Ananas und die Krosse Krabbe 22.11.2013 als Beitrag des Users "thepoktrail" Bild_1 Bild_2 Bild_3 Bild_4 01.12.2013 als Beitrag des Users "smileydiarydad" Bild_1 Bikini Bottom - Weihnachten beim "Changi Airport T3" 20.11.2013 der Beitrag des Users "cruiseoflife" Bild_1 24.12.2013 der Beitrag des Users "leroy-tay-part2" Bild_1 Krosse Krabbe - Cafe (in der "Arbat Street 4", in Moskau) an das sich in der Haupt-Fussgängerzone Moskau's befindende Restaurant hatte ich bereits versucht, Ideen rückzumelden ...wobei das Kontaktformular jedoch einen Fehlerhinweis zeigte. Blackpool - Pleasure Beach (in Lancashire, USA) die Krosse Krabbe 09.12.2012 als Beitrag des Users donna1981xx Krosse Krabbe - die Bestellung! als Beitrag mit 4,57 Meter (15 ft) an Höhe, erlebt man eine luftige Aussicht. SpongeBob Splash-Bash als https://www.blackpoolpleasurebeach.com/attraction/spongebob-splash-bash Beitrag] mit Wasser statt Tinte der Qualle auf andere Personen zielen. Bikini Bottom Bus-Tour als https://www.blackpoolpleasurebeach.com/attraction/bikini-bottom-bus-tour Beitrag] einer Fahrt mit dem Bus aus Bikini Bottom an Land statt unter Wasser fahren. Toyota Highlander im SpongeBob-Design 15.07.2013 als Beitrag des Users Morgan 07.12.2013 als Beitrag des Users Patrick George weitere Bilder des Wagens Bild_1 Bild_2 Lego - Produkte die Seite zeigt u.A. den Fliegenden Holländer #3817 die Seite zeigt u.A. die Unterwasser-Party in Bikini Bottom #3818 die Seite zeigt u.A. den Raketen-Flug #3831 und auch die Krosse Krabbe, Larry, und noch weitere Details die Seite zeigt u.A. Gute Nachbarn in Bikini Bottom #3834 Räume an andere Orte der Welt * Schneckenstrasse 122 und 124 * 2012 der Beitrag mit detailgetreuen Eizelheiten der Burger-Zutaten des Users John Brieger * 02.02.2016 als Beitrag des Users PHAEDRA COOK nähere Details werden auf dieser und ggf. weiteren Seiten noch ergänzt. diese Seite wurde am vom Seitengründer Theo.gustav erschaffen. seither sind übrigens bereits Personen hier registriert und geplant sind auch nachgebaute Objekte, Umgebungen, etc. welche ähnlich der Serie sind, auf dieser Seite findbar zu machen. kürzlich verändert Kategorie:Wiki